Jung's Family
by Din-Cassiopeia
Summary: Jaejoong hamil? Tapi kok Yunho jadi sedih? YunJae fanfic. Warn: BL, OOC, etc. I'm back, chingudeul
1. Chapter 1

Title: Jung's Family

Genre: Humor, Family

Rate: PG 17

Casts: Yunho x Jaejoong (YunJae), Yoochun x Junsu (YooSu), Changmin, and many others

Warning: M-Preg, BL, OOC, etc.

OoOoO

"Jae~" Yunho yg baru datang dari pemotretan, langsung berlari menuju ruang tengah dan memeluk Jaejoong yg sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Yun, jangan begitu, ah~" Jaejoong tersenyum sambil tangannya mengelus tangan Yunho yg berada di pinggangnya.

"Aku kangen~" kata Yunho dengan manjanya.

"Hihihihihi... Kan baru tadi pagi kita ketemu,"

"Tapi aku kangen~"

"Yunnie," Jaejoong berbalik dan dengan gemas mencium pipi Yunho.

"Hmm, kok di cubit? Dicium dong~" Yunho memonyongkan bibirnya, meminta ciuman dari Jaejoong.

"Malu ah, Yun."

"Gak usah malu."

"Mmm, iya deh," Jaejoong mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Yunho sambil menutup mata. Namun...

BUK

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho, lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi di dekatnya.

"Hueek... Hueek..." Jaejoong memuntahkan isi perutnya. Yunho yg tadi jatuh dengan tidak elit, dengan cepat berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Jae, kenapa?" tanya Yunho dengan nada khawatir.

"Pergi... Hueek..."

"Eh?"

"Pergi, Yun. Bau... Hueek... Hueek..." bagai petir di siang bolong saat Yunho mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, Yunho lalu berubah jadi batu dan kemudian menangis gaje.

"Huwaaa.!"

OoOoO

"Hmm..." gumam Junsu sambil meneliti Jaejoong dari atas ke bawah. Sementara yg dilihatin dari tadi merasa risih dan menutup mata Junsu.

"Ya, Su-ie! Jangan menatapku begitu!" Junsu lalu memberontak dan melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dari matanya.

"Hyung, aku hanya heran dengan cerita Yunho-hyung. Gak mungkin seorang Jung Jaej- eh Kim Jaejoong gak mau deket2 Yunho-hyung lagi," kata Junsu sambil melihat Yunho yg pundung di pojokan.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Yunho bau sekali," Jaejoong menutup hidungnya.

"Tapi dia sudah mandi dan memakai parfum yg paling hyung suka," timpal Yoochun yg mengelus bahu Yunho, menenangkannya.

"Tapi masih bau,"

"Bau sih bau. Tapi kenapa hyung sekarang malah nempel ke aku!" teriak Changmin sambil berusaha melepas rangkulan Jaejoong di lengannya. Nyalinya jadi ciut saat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan mata indahnya. Dengan terpaksa dia membiarkan hyung-nya, dan sekarang malah tatapan menusuk di dapatkannya dari Yunho.

"Err, Yunho-hyung. Jangan salah paham," Changmin melihat mata Yunho berkilat marah saat menatapnya.

"Yunho gak akan marah, iya kan?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan jurus mata indahnya yg sukses membuat Yunho mengangguk pasrah.

"Nampaknya kita mesti membawa Jae-hyung ke dokter," kata Junsu sambil berdiri dan menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk ikut berdiri.

"Tapi aku tidak sakit, Su," Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir merahnya, membuat Yunho harus extra menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang Jaejoong.

"Harus! Ayo!" Junsu menyeret Jaejoong, diikuti dengan Changmin yg juga ikut tertarik dan Yoochun yg memapah Yunho yg depresi.

OoOoO

"Jadi, bagaimana dok?" tanya Junsu. Sekarang dia dan Jaejoong berada di dalam ruang periksa di rumah sakit. Sedangkan yang lain menunggu diluar. Dokter tampak berpikir lalu berkata,

"Ini jarang sekali terjadi," kata dokter itu ambigu.

"saya sakit apa?" kali ini Jaejoong yang bertanya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Selamat, anda hamil 3 bulan,"

"MWOOOO?" teriak Junsu.

"Dan sepertinya anak anda kembar,"

"MWOOOOOOO?"

OoOoO

TBC

OoOoO

Note: chap 2 udah ada loh ^^

Silakan buka di sweetzlovetvxq(.)wordpress(.)com (tanpa tanda kurung). Atau liat profilku ^^

Tapi jangan lupa komen ya?

Always Keep the Faith


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Jung's Family

Genre: Humor, Family

Rate: PG 17

Casts: Yunho x Jaejoong (YunJae), Yoochun x Junsu (YooSu), Changmin, and many others

Warning: M-Preg, BL, OOC, etc.

OoOoO

Chapter 2

OoOoO

CKLEK

Pintu putih itu terbuka, dan keluarlah Junsu dan Jaejoong dari ruangan itu. Yoochun, Changmin dan Yunho lalu mendekati mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Yunho yg masih tetap menjaga jarak dengan Jaejoong karena Jaejoong terlihat ingin muntah melihatnya.

"Hmmm... Tapi jangan kaget," wanti Junsu yg disambut anggukan dari semuanya.

"Sebenarnya... Hyung hamil!" jerit Junsu sambil melompat-lompat. Yoochun, Yunho dan Changmin tampak kaget, namun kemudian ikut tertawa senang. Bahkan Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong, membuat muka dan bajunya terkena muntahan Jae.

OoOoO

"Hyung, minum susunya dulu," bujuk Changmin sambil menyodorkan segelas susu untuk ibu hamil ke arah Jaejoong.

"Tidak mau."

"Ayo, hyung~"

"Tidak mau, Minnie."

"Tapi ini buat hyung juga~"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalo begitu, setidaknya bilang ke Yunho-hyung untuk tidak menatapku seperti itu!" teriak Changmin sambil menunjuk Yunho yg berdiri di pojokan sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Hhhh... Yun, kamu marah sama aku, hm?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melihat Yunho dengan mata hitam besarnya yg sangat indah. Mau tak mau, kemarahan Yunho yg sudah di ubun-ubun, perlahan turun sampai titik terendah.

"Ani, Boo. Aku hanya ingin kamu minum susumu. Untuk kesehatanmu dan bayi kita," kata Yunho sambil tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa tersipu malu melihat itu.

"Yun~"

"Apa, Boo?"

"Aku mau minum asalkan kamu..."

"Asalkan aku apa, Boo~?"

"Asaaaal..."

"Hmm?"

"Kamu..."

"Iyaaa~?"

"Make baju perempuaan~"

"MWOORAGOOO?"

OoOoO

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA..!" tawa masih terdengar sejak setengah jam yg lalu dari mulut Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin. Plus ditambah efek Junsu yg gegulingan dilantai dan Changmin yg memukul-mukul tembok sambil memegangi perutnya yg sakit.

"KALIAN..."

"Yun, kamu cantik banget," celetuk Jaejoong, membuat suara ketawa makin kuat terdengar.

"Jae, sudah ya?"

"Tidak. Sekarang ganti baju lain lagi, trus kamu nge-dance ala SNSD!" perintah Jaejoong. Mau tidak mau, Yunho mengganti bajunya yg tadi (hotpants hitam, kaos biru gambar dolphin) dengan rok mini warna merah, tanktop warna putih, dengan membawa pom pom ala cheerleader. Tak lupa wig sepanjang pinggang yg dipakainya, diikat ke samping dengan ikat rambut berwarna pink.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!" tawa mereka saat melihat penampilan Yunho yg baru. Tawa mereka makin jadi saat Yunho memperagakan tarian ala SNSD di lagu Gee.

"Yun, lebih sexy lagi!" teriak Jaejoong sambil bertepuk tangan heboh.

'Hiks...hiks...hiks...' tangis Yunho dalam hati.

OoOoO

TBC

OoOoO

Note: pendek bgt ya? :D

Sengaja, biar penasaran XD

Chap 3 gak publisg di sini, tapi di blog. Ntar chap 4 baru publish disini. Oke?

Always Keep the Faith


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Jung's Family

Genre: Humor, Family

Rating : PG 17

Casts: Yunho x Jaejoong (YunJae), Yoochun x Junsu (YooSu), Changmin, and many others

Warning: M-Preg, BL, OOC, etc.

Length : Chapter

Author : Din_Cassie SLT

OoOoO

Hari ini tepat 3,5 bulan usia kandungan Jaejoong. Dan menurut buku yg author baca, seharusnya masa mood swing ibu hamil sudah hilang. Tapi, itu belum berlaku pada Jaejoong yg sedari pagi sudah ngomel-ngomel gak jelas, sepersekian detik kemudian menangis sesegukan, tapi kemudian ngomel-ngomel lagi. Benar-benar aneh bin gaje.

Seperti tadi pagi, saat mereka rekaman album terbaru mereka, TO CASSIOPEIA, Jaejoong mengomeli semua staff karena kelambatan mereka. Bahkan, anggota DBSK yg lain pun tak luput dari omelan Jaejoong. Tidak ada yg berani bicara karena mereka tahu Jaejoong sedang hamil. Tapi, dengan sukses Jaejoong menangis dengan satu gumaman pelan dari seorang staff yg menyebutnya sebagai "monster". Kontan semua kalang kabut karena tangisan Jaejoong tak berhenti menangis. Bahkan, Yunho pun sampai memberikan tatapan mematikannya pada orang yg membuat Jaejoong menangis.

Setelah kurang lebih satu jam Jaejoong menangis, akhirnya dia pun mulai tenang, tapi tetap terisak di pelukan Changmin. Kenapa Changmin (lagi)? Sudah pasti karena Jaejoong yg sedang hamil sangat suka berdekatan dengan Changmin yg menurutnya harum itu. Yunho yg berada disitu, dengan sekuat tenaga menahan diri agar tidak memukul kepala Changmin yg sedang mengelus-elus punggung Jaejoong.

"Udah, hyung. Berhenti menangis," kata Junsu sambil mengelap air mata di pipi Jaejoong.

"Hyung harus tersenyum," tambah Yoochun sambil mengelap keringat di dahi Jaejoong.

"Hiks… Gomawo, Su-ie, Chunnie, Minnie. Kalian…hiks… kalian mau…hiks… menghiburku," pandangan mata Jaejoong tertuju pada Yunho yg berdiri 5 meter di depannya. Seketika, air mata yg sudah berhenti kembali tergenang di matanya.

"Huweee… Yunnie udah tidak sayang Joongie… Huweeee,"

Haaahh, malangnya nasibmu, Yun. Ngedeketin kena muntah, ngejauhi malah dibilang tidak sayang. Sabarlah, Yunho.

OoOoO

"Jae, saranghae,"

"Bohong,"

"Tidak," Yunho tersenyum kearah Jaejoong.

"Jinjja?"

"Huum," Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

"Nado saranghae, Yun," Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

"Jadi, aku boleh berdekatan denganmu lagi?" tanya Yunho sambil harap-harap  
>cemas. Bertanya sebelum dia mencium Jae yg ujung-ujungnya membuat bajunya penuh<br>'tanda cinta' Jaejoong.

"Mmm, boleh. Yun udah harum kok," Jaejoong menunduk, menyembunyikan  
>wajah meronanya yg sangat cantik.<p>

"Hihihihihi," Yunho terkikik melihat ekspresi Jaejoong. Kemudian  
>ditengadahkan wajah Jaejoong dan mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri dengan wajah<br>Jaejoong.

Bibir mereka hampir bertemu…

6 mili

3 mili

2 mili

sampai….

"Oppa?" teriak suara cempreng yg memekakan telinga. Dengan cepat  
>Yunho menoleh dan…<p>

GYUT

"Aku kangen, oppa," gadis itu memeluk belakang Yunho.

"Ahra…"

BRAK

Jaejoong membanting pintu kamar rias itu dan dengan cepat meninggalkan Yunho yg  
>melongo.<p>

OoOoO

Malam hari

"Mmmm… Enak banget!" kata Changmin sambil menghabiskan makanannya.

"Iyaa hyung, seperti biasa," kata Junsu diikuti anggukan kepala dari  
>Yoochun.<p>

"Jinjja? Gomawo," kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum senang. Dia  
>melanjutkan makan dengan semangat.<p>

"Aku mau nambah bulgoginya," kata Changmin sambil mengambil beberapa  
>potong daging iga itu.<p>

"Aku juga," Junsu dan Yoochun membagi dua sisa bulgogi yg ada  
>dipiring.<p>

"Habiskan saja. Makan yg banyak, ya?" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum  
>senang melihat tingkah pola mereka.<p>

"Boo?"

"Hmm? Wae?

"Makananmu enak,"

"Gomawo,"

"Hmm, tapi…"

"Tapi apa, Yun?"

"Tapi…"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa aku cuma boleh kimchi?" teriak Yunho frustasi sambil  
>menunjuk sepiring kecil kimchi dan semangkuk kecil nasi.<p>

"Itu hukuman buatmu, Yun,"

"Boojae, aku kan sudah bilang kalo aku dan Ahra tidak ada apa-apa,"  
>Yunho berusaha meyakinkan Jaejoong yg menatapnya tajam di seberang meja makan.<p>

"Ya." jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Boo, apa kau tidak kasian pada suamimu ini?"

"Kan sayur itu sehat, Yun." jawab Jaejoong tanpa melihat ke arah  
>Yunho.<p>

"Tapi…"

Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt

Handphone Yunho berbunyi. Dengan ogah-ogahan, dia mengangkatnya.

"Yeo-"

"Yunho-ya!" teriak suara cempreng diseberang sana, membuat Yunho  
>harus menjauhkan handphone-nya, menghindari tuli mendadak.<p>

"Ya, kau siapa? Berisik!" teriak Yunho.

"Oppa lupa sama suaraku yg sexy ini?" suara diseberang sana kini  
>berubah manja dan menjijikan.<p>

"Kau siapa?" teriak Yunho lagi, yg sukses membuat orang yg ada  
>didekatnya memusatkan telinga pada Yunho.<p>

"Ini aku oppa, Ahra,"

JDERR

Efek bunyi petir menggelegar membuat Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong dengan gerakan  
>patah-patah. Dilihatnya Jaejoong tertunduk sambil mengeluarkan aura yg<br>mematikan.

YooSuMin yg melihat itu cepat-cepat memasuki kamar masing-masing, sementara  
>Yunho segera mematikan sambungan telepon itu sebelum…<p>

"JUNG YUN HO!"

Brak Prang Bruk Dziigg

Benda datar, setengah silinder, dan benda-benda lainnya seketika bisa terbang  
>dan berakhir mengenai dinding dan badan sang leader DBSK yg malang. Sementara<br>YooSuMin hanya bisa memanjatkan doa kepada yg Maha Kuasa agar amal sang Leader  
>diterima disisi-Nya. Amin.<p>

OoOoO

TBC

OoOoO

Note: alohaaaaa~

Diriku berbaik hati mem-publish chap 3 disini. MESTI, KUDU, HARUS REVIEW! Atau saia GAK AKAN lanjut ni ff disini. Ok?

Always Keep the Faith


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Jung's Family

Genre: Humor, Family

Rating : PG 17

Starring: Yunho x Jaejoong (YunJae), Yoochun x Junsu (YooSu), Changmin, and many others

Warning: M-Preg, BL, OOC, etc.

Length : Chapter

Author: Din_Cassie

OoOoO

"Adududuh! Pelan-pelan dikit dong!" ringis Yunho saat luka-luka diseluruh badannya diolesi obat oleh YooSuMin. Yoochun kebagian jatah di muka, Junsu di leher dan Changmin di kaki. Jadi, keadaan Yunho semi naked, hanya memakai boxer untuk menutup 'benda pusaka'nya.

"Diem dikit napa? Ini sudah pelan-pelan. Dasar. Leader boyband plus jago beladiri kok kalah sama kalah sama 'istri' sendiri?" kata Changmin dengan pedasnya, membuat suasana panas menjadi makin panas.

"Sudahlah, Min. Kasian Yunho-hyung. Untung tadi Jae-hyung langsung tidur habis marah bentar. Kalo tadi berlanjut, ntar kita bisa bikin hajatan gede," seloroh Junsu yg mendapat deathglare ampuh dari si korban.

"Kalian semua jahat. Apa salahku ke kalian? Apa, hah? Tolong katakan salahku, katakan!" kata Yunho dengan lebaynya dan mendapat tatapan 'cape deh' dari YooSuMin.

"Drama deh," gumam YooSuMin bersamaan sambil menepuk bagian yg tadi mereka olesi obat.

"WADAWWW!"

OoOoO

"Hoaaam~" Junsu menguap sambil menepuk-nepuk mulutnya. Kemudian dia berdiri dan merenggangkan badannya yg sakit karena dengan terpaksa harus tidur dilantai bersama ChunHoMin. Sebenarnya sih bukan karena dapet marah dari Jaejoong, tapi ini karena kata mutlak sang leader yg seenak jidat lebar Yoochun mengagungkan kata 'solidaritas' antar member. Kenapa? Jelas karena Jaejoong memilih mengunci pintu kamarnya, otomatis hanya tinggal dua kamar yg ditempati. Dan dua kamar yg seharusnya bisa dipakai itu malah teronggok sia-sia. Kenapa(lagi)? Karena Yunho gak mau tidur sama salah satu dari mereka. Hmm, kok gitu?

Pertama, kalo Yunho tidur sama Yoochun dan kepergok Jaejoong, maka perang dunia ke 3 tidak terelakan, karena Yoochun suka meluk orang pas tidur.

Kedua, kalo dia tidur sama Changmin, yg ada dia udah ko'it besoknya karena tidurnya yg amburadul plus suka ngigau gaje.

Ketiga, kalo tidur sama Junsu sih anteng-anteng saja. Tapi, ancaman bakal datang besoknya bukan hanya dari Jaejoong, tapi dari Yoochun juga.

Dan untuk amannya, maka mereka tidur bersama dengan susunan Junsu, Yoochun, Yunho, jeda semeter, Changmin. Susunan yg sedemikian rupa agar Yoochun dapat memeluk Junsu dan Changmin agar tidak melukai yg lain. Poor Minnie

Kemudian Junsu menengok kesamping dan mendapati gaya tidur yg aneh dari hyungdeul-nya. Mari kita lihat Yoochun yg tangannya udah nangkring di paha Junsu. Sementara Yunho dengan badan seperti lontong yg dibalut perban dan dua garis air mengalir dari mulutnya yg terbuka, serta Changmin yg tertidur dengan gaya aneh dengan kedua kaki dan tangan yg menekuk. Ingin Junsu ketawa ngakak, tapi ditahan demi kedamaian pagi yg cerah itu.

Dengan segera dia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi, lalu keluar untuk membangunkan yg lain. Tidak sengaja dia celingukan di dapur dan melihat Jaejoong tengah asyik memasak nasi goreng. Bau harum kemana-mana membuat perut Junsu berbunyi. Tapi, demi 'solidaritas' (lagi), dia terpaksa melanjutkan 'tugas'nya.

"Chun! Bangun!" Junsu menampar-nampar pipi Yoochun, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bangun.

"Hyung!" Junsu hanya menggoncangkan badan Yunho karena kasian melihat hyung-nya itu. Beda dengan Yoochun, Yunho langsung bangun, mengucek matanya dan langsung mencuci muka.

"Ya! Minnie!" Junsu menggoyangkan badan Changmin plus menampar-nampar pipinya agar dia bangun.

"Haissh! Iyaa, aku bangun!" kata Changmin sambil berdiri. Namun, sebelum dia pergi, Junsu sudah menarik tangan Changmin.

"Ada apa lagi?" kata Changmin kesal.

"Bantu aku ngebangunin Chunnie," pinta Junsu memelas. Changmin memutar bola matanya melihat tampang Junsu.

"Tinggal cium saja, apa susahnya,"

"Tapi dia bau," kata Junsu sambil menutup hidungnya. Changmin lalu memutar otaknya.

"Hmm, lepaskan dulu penutup matanya," Junsu hanya nurut dan melepas penutup matanya. Kemudian dia melihat Changmin yg sedang mengunyah permen mint dan berkata,

"Terus?" Changmin lalu duduk didepan Junsu, merubah posisinya menjadi membelakangi Yoochun dan menyerahkan sebungkus permen mint.

"Buat apa?" tanya Junsu bingung. Changmin membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Junsu dan mendapat hadiah lengkingan dari Junsu.

"MWOO? ANDWAEE!" tolak Junsu.

"Ya sudah. Kalo gitu tadi gak usah minta bantuanku," Changmin berdiri, namun langkahnya dihentikan Junsu.

"I-iya deh," kata Junsu pasrah. Dengan senyum evil, dia duduk lagi di depan Junsu.

"Hmm, sekarang, hyung," Junsu mengangguk dan melingkarkan tangannya dileher Changmin. Sementara Changmin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Junsu, dan…..

OoOoO

Hmm, back to YunJae story.

Kita lihat dulu Yunho yg sedang susah payah menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka dengan muka memarnya. Mencoba hati-hati membuka mulutnya, padahal tadi tidur dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Mencoba mencuci mukanya yg memar-memar. Menyedihkan sekali keadaannya.

Dengan susah payah, dia berjalan keluar dan berpapasan dengan Jaejoong yg baru selesai memasak. Yunho menatap Jaejoong kaget, kemudian dengan segera dia berjalan menjauhi Jaejoong. Takut kejadian semalam terulang lagi.

"Yun!" panggil Jaejoong, mau tak mau membuat langkah Yunho berhenti.

"W-wae?" tanya Yunho takut-takut. Dia pun berbalik dan malah mendapati Jaejoong yg sedang menangis. Yunho yg tidak tega, lalu mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat.

"Sst… Uljima… Kenapa nangis, boo?" Yunho berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Mian…hiks…mian Yun… hiks…" kata Jaejoong diselingi isakan.

"Gwenchana, boo. Uljima…" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong makin erat.

"Mian..hiks… harusnya…hiks… harusnya aku… hiks…tidak marah… hiks…begitu…hiks…" kata Jaejoong sambil terisak.

"Gwenchana, boo. Aku gak apa-apa. Ayo, jangan nangis," Yunho mengelap airmata di pipi Jaejoong dan mengecup pipinya.

"Yun,"

"Wae, nae boo?"

"Sakit ya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengelus pipi dan badan Yunho.

"Tidak terlalu," kata Yunho.

"Aku obati ya? Aku lap, terus aku ganti perbannya,"

"Tidak perlu, boo. Kamu pasti capek. Istirahat saja. Lagipula tadi malam, YooSuMin sudah ngobatin aku, " tolak Yunho.

"Ya sudah. Kita makan aja dulu," kata Jaejoong sambil menarik tangan Yunho dan dengan senang hati Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong.

OoOoO

Yoochun masuk ke ruang makan dengan muka kusut, diikuti MinSu dengan muka yg biasa-biasa saja. Malah seringai evil bertengger di bibirnya. Tapi semua berubah kaget melihat YunJae yg sudah berbaikan, malah sudah saling suap-suapan. Jaejoong yg melihat itu malah dengan senyuman langsung menyuruh mereka makan. Wajah kaget Yoochun berubah muram lagi, bahkan terkesan dingin apalagi saat melihat MinSu duduk bersebelahan. Yunho menatap wajah-wajah dongsaengnya, terutama Yoochun yg menampilkan wajah aneh. Sebagai leader, nalurinya tergerak bertanya.

"Chun, wae?" tanya Yunho. Otomatis semua mata tertuju pada Yoochun.

"Nope." jawab Yoochun dingin. Junsu yg melihat itu lalu menoleh ke Changmin yg cuma dibalas anggukan dari Changmin. Interaksi itu malah membuat Yoochun tambah jengkel. Dia membanting sendok dan garpu, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang makan. Yunho lalu menengok ke arah MinSu, nyoba cari petunjuk tapi malah mendapati Changmin yg lahap menghabiskan makanannya dan Junsu yg makan dengan biasa saja.

Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong, coba minta jawaban, tapi si 'istri' cantiknya hanya mengangkat bahu. Yunho menghela nafas kemudian membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Jaejoong yg mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong.

Yunho lalu berdiri dan menyuruh Changmin mengantarnya ke kamar (walau dengan paksaan), meninggalkan JaeSu di sana berdua. Jaejoong lalu mendekati Junsu dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Ada apa dengan Chunnie, Su?" tanya Jaejoong. Junsu lalu menoleh dan hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Molla," Jaejoong memutar otaknya dan bertanya lagi.

"Sejak kapan dia begitu?" Junsu berpikir sebentar.

"Sejak bangun pagi tadi," kata Junsu (sok) polos.

"Memang sebelum dia bangun, apa yg kau perbuat ke dia?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Hmm, bukan cuma aku sih. Tepatnya aku dan Changmin," Jaejoong memandang curiga ke arah Junsu setelah nama Changmin disebut. Taulah 'setan' itu selalu berbuat seenak badan tingginya.

"Katakan, Su." perintah Jaejoong.

"Jadi begini…."

OoOoO

"Chun!" teriak Yunho sambil menghentikan langkah Yoochun yg akan memasuki kamar. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Yunho dan Changmin yg sedang ngunyah (terus).

"Wae?" tanya Yoochun dingin.

"Kau kenapa, Chun?" tanya Yunho (sok) khawatir.

"Tidak." kata Yoochun sambil berbalik masuk, namun Yunho mencekal tangannya.

"Aku leader dan berhak tau apa yg terjadi," kata Yunho yg bangga dengan statusnya. Yoochun menghela nafas pelan, lalu melihat ke arah Changmin yang masih-dan-akan-selalu mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya.

"Tapi tidak disini dan tidak dengan dia!" tunjuk Yoochun pada Changmin dan mengajak Yunho masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hyung kejam," kata Changmin sambil tetap mengunyah makanannya.

OoOoO

"Jadi, kau kenapa, Chun?" tanya Yunho. Yoochun tertunduk dan kemudah bergumam kecil.

"Jadi begini…"

OoOoO  
>TBC<br>OoOoO

Note: ehmm, miss my fanfic? hahahahahaha XD  
>akhirnya bisa U.P.D.A.T.E! komen, komen, komen~~<p>

Yang tanyain blog-ku, klik aja linknya di profilku.

Bales ripiu, chap depan aja ya? *terbang ke alam mimpi*


End file.
